winxfandomcom-20200222-history
Believix (Form)
Believix is a transformation the introduced in Season 4. Currently, it is the first and only form explicitly stated to be a "Higher Fairy Form." *'Previous Transformation:' Enchantix *'Sub-Transformations:' Sophix and Lovix *'Next Transformation:' Harmonix Overview In Season 4, Faragonda brings the Winx into the Hall of Enchantments and informs them that after Enchantix, there is an infinite number of levels a fairy can reach, the one above Enchantix being Believix. With it, a fairy can reach out to the hearts of the people and make them happier by spreading positive magic. The Winx soon learn that their Enchantix is ineffective against the Wizards of the Black Circle, and that only Believix can combat their evil power. Appearance The outfits are casual. They mainly consist of a stylized skirt and/or capri with knee-high socks and boots or sandals. The design of the wings relate to power or theme. Fairies also obtain a type of wrist or arm accessory. Requirements In order for a fairy to earn Believix, she must make people believe in fairies and magic, thus Believix can only be earned on Earth or somewhere where people do not believe in magic. Believix gets stronger when more people believe in magic, which means that if a Believix fairy does not continue to convince people to believe in magic, her powers will weaken. A fairy must have also earned the previous two Fairy Forms: Charmix and Enchantix. Exceptions Roxy is the only known exception to this rule. She earned her Believix by becoming angered at Gantlos and focusing her love for her dog, Artu, not by making people believe in magic. She also had not earned Charmix or Enchantix. Magical Abilities Believix comes with four types of wings: the standard wings, and Speedix, Zoomix, and Tracix wings. Special Believix Powers With Believix, a fairy has the power to reach out to someone's heart and help people overcome their bad habits or weaknesses. Every fairy has a different type of this power: *Bloom: Strength of Life *Stella: Dawn of Light *Flora: Breath of the World *Musa: Bright Heart *Tecna: Gem of Mind *Aisha: Spirit of Courage strength of life 409.png|Strength of Life dawn of light 411.png|Dawn of Light breath of the world 411 2.png|Breath of the World bright heart 411 2.png|Bright Heart gem of mind 411.png|Gem of Mind Spirit of courage 410 4.png|Spirit of Courage Effects Every girl has a special effect added to their attacks, which is different for every girl and has something to do with their main power. Fire arrow 421.png|Bloom has hearts. Sun dance 410.png|Stella has stars. Autumn wind 413.png|Flora has leaves. Harmonic attack 417 2.png|Musa has music notes. Mega watt 418.png|Tecna has triangles. Barrier 417.png|Aisha has bubbles. Gifts of Destiny The power of Believix is ineffective against the Major Fairies of Earth as they are the Supreme Guardians of Nature. Therefore, the Winx needed stronger powers to face the Major Fairies and were given the Gifts of Destiny, the evolution of the Believix power, by the Ethereal Fairies. The Gifts of Destiny provide Believix fairies with two sub-transformations: Sophix, which allows them to unite their magic with the essence of nature in Diana's kingdom, and Lovix, which helps them in the cold regions of the North where Aurora rules. The last Gift of Destiny, the Black Gift, is not a transformation, but a spell that can bring someone back from dead. Ways to Acquire *The Winx: Convincing Roxy to believe in their existence as fairies. (S4E6) *Roxy: Becoming angered at Gantlos and focusing her love for her dog, Artu. (S4E12) Known Believix Fairies *Bloom *Stella *Flora *Musa *Tecna *Aisha *Roxy Gallery Bloom - Believix.jpg|Bloom's Believix Stella - Believix.jpg|Stella's Believix Flora's Believix - Episode 406.jpg|Flora's Believix Musa Believix.jpg|Musa's Believix Tecna Believix.jpg|Tecna's Believix Aisha - Believix.jpg|Aisha's Believix IMG_3794.jpg|Winx 2D Believix Winx_3D_Believix.jpg|Winx 3D Believix Roxy Believix.jpg|Roxy's Believix (Season 4) Roxy Believix 2.jpg|Roxy's Believix (Season 7) Trivia *The name Believix comes from the word "believe". *Thus far, Believix is the only known Higher Fairy Form in the series. The other transformations such as Sirenix, Bloomix, etc are power acquired from sources. *Believix is the second transformation to be first earned in the sixth episode of a season. First being Enchantix and the third being Harmonix. *On May 7th, 2016, Rainbow released the Click and Play video on the official Winx Club YouTube channel and confirms that Roxy has Believix powers. **This was revealed before via a poll on the official Winx Club website. **However, it is unknown how Roxy acquires Believix, as Believix is a "Higher" Fairy Form, means it requires the fairy must earn the previous levels (Winx, Charmix, and Enchantix). Also, Bloom once stated Roxy could not join their trip to Amazonia because it was too dangerous for a fairy without Believix powers. **Despite Roxy being a Believix fairy, she has not shown the ability to access the other tiers of the transformation: Believix Power, Speedix, Zoomix, or Tracix. *In Season 5, the Winx's Believix transformation sequence is re-animated, reflecting the switch from hand-drawn animation to flash animation, and the change from a 4:3 aspect ratio to a 16:9 aspect ratio (SD to HD). The re-animation leaves lines darker, transitions smoother, and gives deeper color to the overall picture. **The change in aspect ratio cuts some of the sides of the transformation sequence, which can be seen numerous times (Bloom's screen splitting, Aisha having less bubbles and having her wrists out of frame, etc.) **Some new parts are seen during the Season 5 transformation sequence, such as Bloom holding her chest before she rotates her body. ***This part was already seen in her Lovix transformation. *In Season 7, Roxy's Believix transformation sequence is re-animated, given new effects, and given a new background. Transformation Sequences Winx Club Full Season 4 Transformation - BELIEVIX ( With Roxys Believix!!! )|2D Version, with Roxy Winx Club 2 Believix 3D Transformation HD! Rai English Official Song!|3D Version Winx Club Full Believix Transformation HD|2D Version, re-animated Winx Club Season 7 - Roxy Believix Transformation!|Roxy's Believix transformation, re-animated Category:Winx Club Category:Believix Category:Season 4 Category:Season 5 Category:Winx Club: Magical Adventure Category:Forms Category:Comics Category:Fairies Category:Powers Category:Games Category:Fairy Forms